


I Should Have Bought You Flowers

by plinys



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver comes into work on day there are unexpected flowers on his desk, and a note that says they're from his "boyfriend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Have Bought You Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelymates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymates/gifts).



> lovelymates posted [this](http://lovelymates.tumblr.com/post/100488611751/you-know-what-would-be-really-great-if-someone) hc, in the coliver tag and I just HAD to fic it!

They were working through things.

Or well Oliver was trying not to give in to the exceedingly charming mess of a person, otherwise known as Connor Walsh, and Connor was making half-hearted apologies that Oliver was trying to believe and giving spectacular blowjobs as if that suddenly made up for everything.

It didn’t make up for everything, but they were nice enough that for a few moments he would forget to complain about the fact that they still hadn’t talked about everything that had happened.

Though he may have mentioned something over the weekend, offhanded about how if he needed this to be a real relationship, not just exclusive fuck-buddies, which was sort of what they were now- certainly it was better than what they had before, but there was still something missing.

In all honesty, he wasn’t even sure that Connor has heard his comment about it, he hadn’t made any sign of listening or acknowledging it and so Oliver had let it drop expecting nothing to come from it.

Until Monday afternoon when he came back from his lunch break and was greeted with a sight that was far too colorful for a normal Monday.

His first thought had been to laugh a little bit and make plans to politely tease whichever one of his coworkers had a birthday or anniversary today and ended up with such an outrageous surprise.

That was before he realized where the object in question was sitting- that is, to be clear, on his desk.

He isn’t quite sure whether to feel happy or mildly embarrassed as he looks at the gift that decorates his desk.

That bright obnoxious bouquet that has the one of the rare female employee of their IT department practically swooning and telling Oliver that he must be so lucky to have such a nice and expressive boyfriend.

 Except _nice_ and _expressive_ were two words that he would never have assigned to Connor Walsh.

Then again, as he had been informed before, _boyfriend_ was not a word he should have been associating with the law student either.

Except knowing all of that, there was really no explaining for what he saw sitting right before him, a bright bouquet of flowers that probably cost way more than they were worth covering his desk to the point that it almost looking like he worked in a florist’s shop rather than the IT department.

In all honesty, Oliver wasn’t even certain that he could find his desk under his mess.

His fingers brushed past the ornate flowers to find a tag wrapped around the face with a message, written in Connor’s completely awful handwriting, making it clear without Oliver even having to read the message who had sent him the gift, but still he reads the words, smiling as he makes out Connor’s message of: _I like you a lot, xx your boyfriend._

The reason his heart nearly stopped beating at the sight of the message had nothing to do with the fact that this was the first time Connor had actually said- or well written- the word _boyfriend,_ not at all. 

“I have to make a phone call,” he says, quickly, knowing his cheeks are probably tinged red and ignoring the obvious stares of his coworkers as he hurriedly heads down the hall to lock himself in the background.

Once he’s locked in the bathroom, he pulls out his phone pressing Connor’s number in his contracts and hoping that his- his _boyfriend_ isn’t in class right now, because Oliver isn’t entirely certain that he can go out there and face his coworkers without having some sort of conversation that explains all of _this._

Actually he knows for a fact that he won’t be able to.

And he left his laptop bag out there, so it’s not as though he could do any work while locked in the bathroom, not that he could do any work right now given his current state of mind, but it was the thought that counted.

After the third ring, the one right before his call should have gone to voice mail, it’s actually picked up, with a little, “hey you,” on the other end that is practically an innuendo in and of itself- though this is normal for Connor, so he’s not surprised in the slightest.

“I- did you-,” Oliver starts then stops, he takes a deep breath before speaking again, “hello.”

Connor’s laugh carries through the phone, and Oliver can easily imagine the smug look on his face, “I take it you got my present?”

“As if I could somehow miss that- it’s takes up the majority of my cubicle and really I’m not sure I have enough vases at my apartment- or how I’m going to get that back on the bus with me-“

“I’ll pick you up,” Connor says like it’s no big deal, “and then when we get back to your apartment you can thank me for the gift, _properly.”_

It’s only when Connor says that that Oliver realizes that he never actually said the word, “thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I, uh, I read the card, and-“

“Really you stuck around long enough to read it,” Connor sounds almost _surprised,_ “I half expected you to be hiding in a closet somewhere when you called me- you’re not hiding in a closet somewhere, ae you? Because if you were, you know, I’ve got a break in classes, I could swing up there and we could-“

“Please don’t finish that sentence,” Oliver cuts him off, “as much as I’m sure it’s very detailed,” _and explicit,_ “I have to go back to work and can’t be-“

“Jerking off in the supply closet?”

“I’m not in the supply closet.”

“Are you sure?”

He took one look around the bathroom, which wasn’t the supply closet, but was close enough for what Connor was guessing, still he answered simply, “I’m sure.”

Connor makes a little noise in reply, before speaking again this time sounding a little less flirty and confident than he usually does, when he asks, “you liked it though? The gift?”

He could tease him now, honestly Oliver sort of wants to, given the way Connor had been teasing him moments earlier, but something stops him and instead he says in his most reassuring tone, “yes, I liked it _a lot._ ”

“Good, good, that’s really good,” Connor answers suddenly excited again, “I just wanted you to know that I’m trying, and I bought you flowers, because that’s what _boyfriends_ do,” and the word may sound weird coming from his lips, but it warms something in Oliver and he can’t help but smile as Connor continues, “and I mean, I guess that’s what we are right?”

“You guess?”

He can hear the little huff through the phone line before, “I know, that I’m, that we’re-“

“Boyfriends.”

“Yeah, we’re boyfriends,” Connor says the worst in a rush, forcing them from his lips.

And Oliver can’t help himself, “you’re bright red right now, aren’t you?”

“Shut up.”

That was a _yes._

“Make me.”

“I definitely ditching my next class,” Connor says, and the innuendo laden tone is back when he asks,  “how much room is there in that supply closet?”

Oliver just laughs, “I get off as six,” he reminds him.

“That’s too far away.”

“Somehow I think you’ll manage.”

He groans, “okay, but be prepared for a whole days’ worth of dirty texts. In an hour you’ll be begging me to come over there.”

“I could turn my phone off.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Goodbye, Connor,” Oliver says smiling into the phone even though the person on the other end can’t see him.

“I hate you,” he teases, before correcting, “no, I don’t. I do like you, actually.”

The last time Connor had said those words in the same order Oliver had felt something completely different, but now- well, now things were better. Now he knew that actually wasn’t a slight against Oliver, but a slight against Connor’s belief in himself.

“A lot?”

“Yes, yes, alright- I like you _a lot._ ”

 


End file.
